


Can I dream for a few months more?

by tinyhobii



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Class of 2013 by mitski, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by a Mitski Song, Sakuya is mommy’s boy, Sakuya misses his mom, i just crave love from my mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhobii/pseuds/tinyhobii
Summary: “mom?” sakuya croaks, overwhelmed for who he is seeing in front of him.orjust sakuya missing his mom because he is mommy’s boy and i crave my mom’s love.also inspire by the one and only song Class of 2013 by Mitski <3
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya & Spring Troupe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Can I dream for a few months more?

The spring troupe had just finished their second show. They were all happy but the happiest was Sakuya and everybody knew that. Everybody was heading back to their shared dorms to go to sleep, well not Itaru he was going to stay up late gaming but that is besides the point. Sakuya was getting ready to go to sleep and before he knew he felt dizzy and all he saw was pitch black.

Sakuya is falling.

He’s falling down a black hole, with his heart in his throat and his stomach in his feet, feeling all sort of out of sorts. Then, he lands with an “oomph!” into a place he thought he had long forgotten.

It’s his bedroom, but not the bedrooms he will get when he will stay with his relatives. It was his childhood bedroom he had with _ his  _ parents. Sakuya had forgotten what it felt to be in this bedroom. 

Is he dreaming?

Surely.

What was the reason for this? He knows he’s not dreaming, he hasn't dreamt for years. He feels like he is outside of his body. Did he pass out? Maybe. His thoughts break out when he hears a voice. A voice he hasn't heard in so long, and has surely missed, and he’s certain of the fact that he has found a way to dream.

“Morning!” a woman calls out, opening Sakuya’s bedroom door and sticking her head inside. She sounds uncharacteristically cheery. Sayuka regrets to admit that the image of his mother grew dusty and forgotten, the features of her face being dusted over. He forgot her smile, her eyes, the bridge of her nose, and her laugh. 

“Mom? Sakuya croaks, overwhelmed. 

Sakuya forgot how his mother looked at him.

Doting and faithfully, like he was the sun and his mother revolved around him. God, Sakuya missed her. His mother smiles brightly, fully coming into the room now. “Happy Birthday, Honey.” 

Sakuya closes his eyes.

Of course.

She never forgot.

“Oh mom.” Sakuya smiles brightly, close to tears.

Mother always did this.

“I know you said you didn't want to do anything this year.” his mother says, tugging and emotionally limping Sakuya up “-but me and your father wanted to make it special for you even though he is at work.”

Her soft, small hands cover Sakuya’s eyes and he follows his mother’s lead to his guess, the kitchen.

“Okay….look!” His mother lifts her hands from his eyes to reveal a little white cake, small and cute like always.

Sakuya chokes up.

“Birthdays are overrated.” His mother says, resting her head on her son’s shoulder. “But I figured, we can celebrate just this once.”

“And every other one before that.” Sakuya jokes.

His mother ruffles his hair. “Thank you mom.” Sakuya says, trying his best not to cry. “Eighteen is a big year.” His mother says, moving from behind him, moving to the cabinet in which she takes out two plates, two forks, and a knife. “When I was your age, my mother already wanted me out of the house.”    
  


“Don't you?” Sakuya says, making his mother laugh.

“Admittedly, I’d love for that too. But you can stay as long as you need honey.” His mother says. “I need someone to keep this house clean and company.” 

Sakuya giggles at his mother’s statement. It doesn't matter to him he will keep the house clean and keep her company and he wouldn't mind it at all into the future. He’d take it without hesitation. 

“Alright, eat your cake now.” His mother sets out the plates and they sit across from each other. “Anyways, I thought we could do something this year, before you leave?” 

Sakuya is confused. ‘Where am I going?”

If this is a dream, it's an awful one, because it feels so real. How could a dream capture all the things he had forgotten? It doesn't matter. Don't think so hard about it. Sakuya never wants to wake up ever.

His mother warmly smiles, serving Sakuya a piece of cake. “Before you actually wake up.” Sakuya freezes and he feels his heart drop, so it was a dream. He doesn't want to wake up. “But I...I can't let you go again.” Sakuya pleads, holding onto both of his mother’s hands tighter.

“You already have, honey.” His mother consoles, swiping his tears away. 

“How could I?” Another tear falls, and Sakuya lets out a sob.

His mother cups his face, stroking his soft cheek. “All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be the happiest and show that bright smile every day and for you to have an amazing life.” Sakuya is afraid he’s going to forget all the little things about his mother that make her up. The softness in her voice, her eyes, and of course her smile. 

There is a knock on the door.

Sakuya heart pounds, rattling his entire body.

“Is it time already? We haven't even finished the cake that’s disappointing.” His mother sighs. “I’ll always love you, Sakuya.” His mother tells him, in that solemn way that makes Sakuya listen. He remembers his mother using this tone with him when he was young, when he was sad, when he will squirm in his seat because all he wanted to do was climb in his mother’s lap and listen to her stories. How could he let any of this go.

Before he could notice his mother pushes him towards the door, and Sakuya looks back at his mother, eyes swarming with tears, but they’re gone like stars in the morning. Going down the black hole he was in the beginning leaving his home to go back to his new warm home with everybody else.

He wakes up with tears in his eyes. The whole spring troupe and Izumi looking at him worryingly because they had found him passed out in his dorm. They asked him overflowing questions if he was okay but all he could say was.

“ _ Mom, am i still young could i dream for a few months more? _ .” and again passing out. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. im in tears


End file.
